Blake's birthday
by Dr.Oreo92
Summary: It's Blake's birthday and Ruby wants to give her a special present. SMUT!


**A/N: you're welcome, shadow.**

Today was the day. The day she was going to do something. All the preparations were in place. It was Blake's birthday, but It was also the day Ruby was going to confess her love to Blake. Ruby paced back and forth, up and down the dorm. Her breathes were ragged and scarred. She held her head in her hands and groaned. She had learned to love Blake with all her heart over the past few months of knowing her. She constantly caught herself stealing glances from the mysterious ninja faunus. She had been having constant fantasies of her and the raven haired girl doing unspeakable acts of love and lust. Ravishing each other with their bodies, but now she was scared.

As she walked she looked around the room and saw the party decorations she, Weiss and Yang had set up a few hours prior to Ruby's panic attack. She had told them (as innocently as she could) to leave the dorm for a few hours and go see a movie or something. When I actual fact she just wanted to be in a position where it was an option to, in crude terms, fuck the faunus until she couldn't see straight.

She turned when she heard the door being unlocked. Ruby gulped down the lump in her throat and greeted the other girl with a wave, too scared to speak.

"Hey, Ruby. Where's Weiss and Yang?" Blake asked, curious.

"T-they went out" Ruby managed to choke out.

Blake raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Why?"

"I asked them too because…" Ruby trailed off. "Because…" Ruby tried again. Blake halted the smaller girl by placing a finger to her lips. Ruby blushed and let out a long breath.

"Ruby, what are my main skills?" Blake asked.

"Um, stealth, assassination, speed, awareness…" Ruby listed.

Blake halted her again with her finger.

"That's right, awareness. Do you think I wouldn't notice you staring at me in the middle of a lesson? Your mouth watering, no doubt your vagina dripping" Blake's voice went seductive as the purred into Ruby's ear. Ruby's blush went as deep a shade of red as possible as beads of sweat dripped down her forehead and her fuse starting to light. "But I think it's kinda cute how horny I make you. I've seen you seen you rubbing yourself at night, heard you quietly moan my name as you reach climax and spray your sweet, juicy nectar all of your sheets and say "I love you Blake" She lifted Ruby's leg to her hip and her grin grew even more devilish.

Ruby could fell her juices flowing down her leg now. She wanted her now more than ever. Her breaths were deep and nervous. Blake pushed in her finger slightly so Ruby would start to suck on her finger. Ruby put her hand to Blake's and inserted more of her fingers into her mouth as she continued to suck her fingers hungrily.

Blake could feel herself starting to get wet, but she still wanted to appear powerful and demanding. She wanted Ruby to bend to her will and be her slave. The thing she craved the most is domination. Her ultimate fantasy is to dominate someone as sweet as Ruby. She had grown to care for Ruby over the time she'd known her. Ruby was sweet and innocent, and Blake wanted to make her scream. Make her scream in pleasure, make her scream her name, make her call her master.

Blake began to nibble on Ruby's on earlobe. Ruby mewled at the delicious feeling and started to suck on Blake's neck. Blake pushed Ruby further into the room and tripped her over Weiss' bed. Blake locked Ruby in a lovers kiss. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths. They moaned in satisfaction as Blake roamed her hands up and down Ruby's body. She stopped at her stocking when she felt how damp the girl had become.

Blake removed the left stocking and dragged a long lick up the trail of Ruby's juices running down her leg. She savored the taste as Ruby gasped when Blake got to the highest point of her leg, so close to where she wanted her most. Blake loved how in control she was. "Beg" Blake ordered.

"What?" Ruby was utterly confused. This was definitely a first for her.

"Beg for your pleasure" Blake repeated.

"Please Blake, make me feel good" Ruby pleaded. Blake laughed evilly as her tongue swirled around the walls of Ruby's pussy. Ruby moaned as her greatest desires were being granted. The girl she loved was making love to her. She was in a state of total bliss, but not for long.

Blake wanted to keep her wanting more and to keep her willing to do anything to keep this feeling. "Do you want me to keep going?" She asked.

"Yes Blake! Please, stop teasing me!" Ruby begged.

"Oh, but I love to see you plead, to see you wanting me so badly and to drip so uncontrollably. Submit to me and beg" Blake ordered.

"Please, Blake, please! Stick your tongue back inside me!" Ruby was really turned on by this perverted and commanding side of Blake.

Blake licked around once more and massaged Ruby's clit. Tiny shots of cum spurted out from Ruby's sopping wet core. Ruby moaned and moaned us the faunus tasted her.

"Call me master!" Black commanded.

"Yes, master!" Ruby obeyed.

"Cum in my mouth!" Blake ordered.

"BLAAAAKE!" Ruby shouted as her juices sprayed all over Blake's chin and neck, but the majority entering her mouth. Blake gulped the thick liquid down and sat down beside Ruby's still recovering body.

"You still ready to go?" Blake asked.

Ruby slowly nodded her head, still smiling as she had been doing since she came. Blake lifted Ruby's shirt over her head and then did the same to herself. Ruby reached up tiredly and unclasped Blake's bra. She smiled kindly at the pair of breasts before her. Blake massaged Ruby's chest through her bra before removing it as well.

Ruby removed her combat skirt and her panties that Blake had moved aside to pleasure her the first time. Blake slid her shorts off followed by her stockings. With them both naked the sexual tension became too much and they collided sending sparks flowing across and throughout their bodies. They kissed lovingly, exchanging each other's saliva their own.

They moaned into each other's mouths, not caring how loud they were. Blake lifted Ruby's right leg over her left and she slammed their vaginas together. Their moans grew in volume and in passion. Two words echoed through the halls of beacon academy. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck, Ruby! I'm cumming a little bit! Can you feel it!? Can you feel it on your soaking wet pussy?!" Blake screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck! I can Blake! I can feel your juices mixing with mine!" Ruby couldn't contain the amount of pleasure she was feeling.

Ruby moved her hands over to the other girl and used one to massage her right breast, the other to massage Blake's clit. This through Blake over the edge. She came all over Ruby's vagina. The new juices wetting her already drenched core made Ruby cum again, shooting her own juices on Blake's sex.

"Master!" She cried as her ejaculation stream continued and went up Blake's stomach and chest and onto her tits and face.

Ruby wrapped Blake in one last long kiss before lying down on her chest and wrapping her arms around the faunus' waist.

"I love you" Ruby said sweetly, trying to keep herself awake.

"I love you, too, Ruby" Black said back.

"I'm… so glad…" Ruby managed to get out before finding the land of sleep.

_An hour later…_

Weiss and Yang returned from their outing talking idle chit-chat, someone Yang introduced Weiss to, until they reached their dorm.

The smell was the first thing they noticed. They winced at the odour in the room, but Yang knew that smell all too well. She grew a grin as she spotted the naked duo, still covered in each other's nectar. Yang grabbed Weiss by the arm.

"Come on, princess. I think they should have time to get dressed and cleaned before they talk to us" Yang suggested.

And with that, the two left the room, snickering and giggling.

**A/N: Just black rose for the sake of black rose. If you feel like more black rose check out the musicians and the author Yookainightshade.**


End file.
